Chicken Madness
by LenLenKun
Summary: Gakupo loves to shower his friend in lavish gifts, just for the heck of it. But when Len recieves some baby chickens and a duck for a present, madness ensues as the two struggle to make it through the night. Who knew that baby chickens could cause so much noise all night long?


**So, yet another random story that came to me randomly. However, this one is actually based off of events that happened a few days ago lol. Anyways, features Gakupo and Len because my friend cosplays as Gakupo and I cosplay as Len, and these events happened to both of us.**

**I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters, unfortunately...**

**Please read, review, and possibly favorite if you feel like it! Thanks, and happy reading!**

* * *

Len had always known Gakupo to be random at times, if not all of the time. But when the purpled hair man had called earlier that day and said that he had a surprise for Len, he wasn't quite sure how to react or what to say about it. All he could do was wait for the older man to drop by his house with the mysterious present.

"Cover your eyes until I tell you that you can look," Gakupo stated as he carried in a large box, placing it on top of Len's bed. Len just sighed and closed his eyes so the older man couldn't complain. After a few minutes he was instructed to open his eyes and stare at his gift in confusion.

Inside the box were a slightly large duckling and some baby chickens that were sleeping quietly in one of the corners. Len just blinked a little and looked up from the box to stare up at the older man. "So, you got me some farm animals?"

Gakupo beamed happily and nodded, sitting down next to the box. "Well, I saw them as I was passing by this old man on the corner of the street and instantly thought that you would like some," he stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well that's… lovely I suppose… But couldn't you have just gotten me a fish or something?" Len asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't every day that someone's friend brought home animals for them, but then again, Gakupo had always been giving him weird things. Thank god it wasn't another raccoon this time… "How the hell am I supposed to raise these things?"

"Well, it would only be logical if I stayed here tonight and helped you learn how to take care of them of course!" Like usual the older man had invited himself over without consulting anyone else, or even asking for that matter. Although Len often hated his home intrusions, he knew that he would need Gakupo's help in maintaining the birds for the night.

"Fine… But no watching creepy movies before bed time again!"

Gakupo rolled his eyes and poked the chickens in boredom, waking them up from their slumber. "Hey, all I wanted was to see some zombie chickens!" And with that logic on hand, Len felt that there was no point to continue their little spat any longer.

**-later that night (11:00 P.M.)-**

"Alright, so the birds have food and water and should be set for the night, correct?" Len asked as he slipped under the covers next to his friend. Gakupo just silently nodded as he started to drift off to sleep. With a loud yawn Len shut off the lights and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**-1:15 A.M.-**

_Chirp, chirp, chirp_

Len groaned and rolled over to see what the loud noise in his room was. He rolled over the sleeping Gakupo, whom he was curled up with, and turned on the light. Nobody else was in his room and everything seemed to be in order from what he could tell. After a few moments of silence, he turned off the lights and curled back up. However, as soon as he turned off the light the weird noise had started up again.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp_

Len suddenly shot up in the bed and violently shook the older man, scaring him half to death. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" he exclaimed loudly as the annoying sound in the room continued, getting a little bit louder. "What the hell is that noise?!"

Gakupo only groaned and hid himself under the covers again, too tired to listen to the child's mindless babbling. "Just go back to sleep… If it's the Grudge, tell her to shove it…"

"B-but, but, the noise, man! The noise is coming from my room! We're gonna die!"

"Woman, get yourself together!" Gakupo exclaimed as he sat up again and shook Len lightly. If the noise and the younger boy didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to get the beauty sleep he much deserved. "Besides, the sounds are coming from the chickens and the duck over there."

Blinking, Len turned his head to see the baby chickens and the duck eating and drinking in their homemade house. With a sigh of relief he apologized to Gakupo and they both returned to sleep.

**-2:30 A.M.-**

_Cheep, cheep, cheep_

No matter how much Len wrapped himself in blankets and buried his head in the pillows, the sounds from the abomination birds just wouldn't go away. Gakupo had managed to sleep through it so far, which Len was obviously very jealous of at the moment. Groaning tiredly, he turned the light on and went to go stare at the birds.

Out of 5 baby chickens and a duck, only two were actually sleeping like they were supposed to be. The other three were running around their cage and making the most annoying sounds ever. "Really now guys? You have food and water, so please shut up and let me sleep…"

The birds, in return, just stared up at him and continued to run around their cage for the heck of it. Len let out a loud sigh and turned off the light before returning back to bed. Really, he should have known better than to try and reason with birds that had the mind of a guppy.

So once again he curled up under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

**-3:45 A.M.-**

Surprisingly the birds had been asleep and were allowing poor Len to get some rest. Unfortunately, Gakupo's phone went off and Gakupo suddenly woke up to answer it. Because of the annoying phone call so early/late, the birds woke up again and started their rampage all over again. The only thing that Len could do was cry on the inside and pray for some sleep.

**-5:00 A.M.-**

It was the final straw for Len at this point. The stupid birds kept running around and Gakupo was still on the phone, talking about random things that the younger boy was too tired to care about. No matter how hard he prayed silently for some well deserved sleep, nothing was helping him get any.

"Omfg, this is the last straw!" Len yelled as he threw the blankets off of himself and marched over to the bird house thing, picking it up. "I'm sending you guys back to where you came from!"

"_Yeah, Kaito, I'm gonna have to let you go now… Len's sending things to hell again, and I don't need to hide anymore bodies this late at night… Remember what happened to that pizza delivery guy who went to the wrong address last weekend?"_

Len wobbly carried the bird cage to the bathroom, followed by a slightly amused Gakupo who was now texting rather than calling people. "So, when did the bathroom become the underworld?"

"You know what? You know what?!" Len exclaimed as he dramatically dropped the cage onto the bathroom floor. Gakupo just blinked and shook his head in a silent no motion. "Well, you can't handle the truth!" And with that the younger male grumbled as he slouched back to the bedroom, bumping into things on his way there. The older male stood there for a moment, not quite understanding what just happened. With a shrug and a yawn, he also headed back to bed.

**-Later that morning (10:00 A.M.)-**

Len slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, stretching and letting out a loud yawn. He looked around to see no sign of Gakupo whatsoever, but only a note left in his place. Reading the poorly written note, Len came to the realization that the older male was buying a mansion that would make anyone's bank account weep in shame.

"Hey, Len! I'm home!" Rin chimed happily as she burst into her brother's room without knocking. She had been at a sleepover party the previous night, which Len would never admit that he had total forgotten about it. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

Len blinked and stared at his twin as she stared at his messy bed. "What is it? Did the other girls try to do something awful to you"?"

Rin just shook her head and sighed a little. "Did you have a pillow fight with Mr. Tubby Yummy (the cat) last night? There are feathers all over in front of the bathroom…"

Len stared in horror as he recalled that he had put the birds in the bathroom without shutting the door. He groaned loudly and fell back into the cocoon of blankets he had fallen asleep in that morning. "You know what, let's just say I did. If Gakupo calls later asking about his gift to me, just change the subject and/or hang up." Rin nodded slightly and shrugged off her brother's weird comments, leaving the room.

**-That afternoon-**

"_So, how are the birds doing? I wanted to show them off at my house party tomorrow night!"_

"_You know what, I let them go so they could enjoy nature and explore the world!"_

_Gakupo made an "awh" noise and praised the younger boy for his caring and loving act. "That's so sweet of you! I'm so glad that I got you another present today! You'll love it even more than the chickens and ducks! Say, do you like humpback whales? I just got a new island to go with my mansion the other day…"_

Len just went silent for a few moments before just hanging up the phone. Of all the things that his friend could have gotten him, he just had to get the weirdest things. What happened to those normal people who gave each other plants and fish as presents?

"Well, it could be a whole worse again, Len," Rin stated as she put his laundry away for him while he was on the phone. "It could have been another monkey infected with some weird disease."

Even though Gakupo had given him the most random things over the years, Len semi-appreciated all the gifts that were given to him. At the least, it gave him the chance to say that he was one of the few people who had ever owned a diseased monkey, whale, and hippo with 3 legs. I mean, who else gets to have such creepy gifts?


End file.
